In a conventional battery pack, a multiplicity of cylindrical sealed alkaline batteries are housed in an enclosure. The terminals of the batteries are electrically connected in series or parallel with one another by a terminal plate or the like. Conventional battery packs are not ordinarily suited for operating in cold temperatures. Batteries within the battery packs are ordinarily spaced apart from each other by a distance of ¼ to ½ of the battery diameter, such that, in operation, the heat generated by one battery is not directly conducted to adjacent batteries and the heat generated by the batteries rapidly radiates outside of the battery pack. In a cold environment that is maintained at or below −20 degrees Celsius, for example, the battery voltage and, consequently, battery life, depletes rapidly as the batteries radiate thermal energy to the atmosphere.
Long battery life reduces the cost of ownership of a product and reduces maintenance requirements. In view of the foregoing, there is a continuing need to further develop and refine battery packs in the interests of battery life, thermal management, performance, weight, cost, and manufacturability.